This invention relates to bath mats of the type to be removably placed in the bottom of a bath tub or shower and operable under wet conditions.
Bath mats are commonly used in households throughout the United States. The mats are often placed in a bath tub having a shower curtain and stood upon while one takes a shower. Such bath mats are often rectangular sheets of flexible polymeric material having uniform characteristics and color. Bath mats are sold through general merchandising channels of trade and are available from numerous sources. Available bath mats add only minimally to the appearance and functionality of a bathroom.
In accordance with the present invention, a bath mat is provided in which different zones have different characteristics resulting in an improved appearance and texture.
Further in accordance with the invention, a bath mat is provided comprising a base member fabricated from a first elastomeric material and at least one contrast member comprising a second elastomeric material differing from the first elastomeric material but manufactured integrally therewith.
Yet further in accordance with the invention, a bath mat is provided having a base member of a first color and hardness, and contrast members differing in color and hardness from the base member; the contrast members being integrally formed with the base member.
Yet further in accordance with the invention, a bath mat is provided having a generally rectangular base member and contrast members integral to said base member, the contrast members top surfaces being raised above the base member and having a feel different from the base member.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a method of manufacturing a bath mat is provided in which a base member is injection molded of a first elastomeric material and contrast members are then over-molded onto and integrally with the base member creating a bath mat with zoned characteristics. Alternatively, contrast members or inserts are molded and a base member then molded around the contrast members becoming a unitary mat.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a bath mat having improved aesthetics, durability and function.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bath mat having zones with a different feel integrally manufactured into a bath mat.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a bath mat which economically creates an aesthetically pleasing durable bath mat having zones of different color or hardness.